


all we do is drive

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek writes to heal, Getting Together, Healing, M/M, Road Trips, i am halsey trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And California never felt like home to me</p><p>And California never felt like home</p><p>And California never felt like home to me</p><p>Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing </p><p>~ Halsey 'Drive'</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we do is drive

Stiles called Derek after the fight with Scott. He couldn’t breathe. The Dread Doctors, Scott, Theo…it was all too much. Derek and Braeden came back, and with the help of Argent, they defeated the doctors and drove Theo out of town, unable to kill him. Stiles would have, but Scott’s unbreakable rules reigned. He was the Alpha after all, Stiles though bitterly.

When it was all said and done, Stiles needed a break to heal, not just his body, but his soul, his heart. They never talk about heartbreak from a friend, but when Scott took that step back from him on that night at the clinic, he felt his crack down the center. Derek agreed to take him on the road with him. Why, well, Stiles supposed he would never understand the logic. Derek was a man of few words and when Stiles asked him why he agreed to let him tag along, he simply shrugged.

So, he packed a light bag and took off without a second glance. He didn’t bother telling Scott or the pack, but he told his father, who didn’t agree with his methods, but didn’t argue. They’d both been through too much in such a short amount of time. Stiles thought that maybe his dad needed some time to heal too.

They spent nights in the Camaro sometimes or out in the open night air. Derek shifted when they slept outside. One night Stiles felt brave enough to ask him why he felt the need to shift, hoping that Derek’s answer would be more than his usual shrug.

“It’s more comfortable,” Derek huffed, shucking the battered leather jacket to throw on the bench.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Okay, wolfman,” he teased.

Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles could see the smile threatening at the corner of his lips.

Days turned into weeks, and Stiles knew that he would have to start heading back soon. He hated to admit it, but he didn’t want to go. He and Derek bonded in the weeks that they were gone. Derek let Stiles control the radio as long as he didn’t play any electronic music. Stiles called Derek an old man when he put on Journey. They learned each other’s sleeping habits, favorite movies, and food.

The only thing Stiles couldn’t quite figure out was what Derek kept in that notebook of his. It was black leather, shocker there, and he wrote in it every night and sometimes during the day when they made pit stops to stretch their legs. Stiles did ask, but Derek just glared at him, so he dropped it. It seemed important and Stiles got that, but damn, if he wasn’t curious.

Derek took off on the full moon in his wolf form as he usually did and Stiles set up camp. It wasn’t really what might qualify as a real camping set up, but it worked for them. A simple tent with a small fire and a camping bag to keep Stiles warm. Some nights, the extra cold ones, he would wake up with a wolf curled around his back, nose pushed behind his neck. On those nights, Stiles stayed quiet as long as he could, reveling in the comfort of his companion.

As he was pulling the supplies out of the trunk of the car, he noticed Derek’s notebook peeking out of his bag. Stiles squinted at the notebook and looked around. Derek wouldn’t be back for hours. He’d never even know. No, he couldn’t. He wrenched the stuff out of the car and continued set up, but the notebook lingered in his mind. So much so that he couldn’t find sleep.

So he waited up for Derek to return and was not disappointed when the man appeared naked coming through the trees. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to look away though, even as bright red as he was. Derek paused upon feeling Stiles’ stare, heart hammering in his chest. He raised his eyebrows. At that simple gesture, Stiles coughed, ducked his head, and apologized.

Derek dressed quickly and efficiently, all the while wondering what that was about. The staring, the heart pounding. And Stiles…he was – no, he couldn’t have been. He sat down by the fire, close enough to Stiles to feel the heat coming off his skin.

Stiles licked his lips, turning his full attention on Derek.

“Uh, look, really, I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Stiles stammered, fingers running through his hair, a nervous gesture Derek found endearing. “I didn’t mean to…you know…like stare at you or anything.”

“Do you know why I agreed to take you on the road?” Derek asked, ignoring the apology altogether.

Stiles blinked, surprised by the sudden turn of conversation. “Uh, no, not really,” he said. “Honestly, I was just happy that you let me come.”

Derek nodded and handed Stiles his notebook. “I know it’s not-“ Derek broke off. “I’m not good with words, so I write them down. Here,” he said, reaching over to thumb through to the passage he wanted Stiles to read.

Stiles looked up at him, silently asking permission to read.

“Go ahead,” he said, nudging Stiles with his shoulder.

 

_All we do is drive_

_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_

_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_

_Sick and full of pride_

_All we do is drive_

_And California never felt like home to me_

_And California never felt like home_

_And California never felt like home to me_

_Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing_

 

It was Derek’s turn to duck his head in embarrassment. He stared at the fire, waiting on Stiles to finish. He didn’t always know what he was writing about, but this passage…it was about them.

Stiles let out a huge breathe and turned to him. Derek knew he was being watched, but he couldn’t bring himself to face Stiles.

“Derek,” he whispered and tugged Derek’s head in his direction. “Did you- _Do_ you mean it?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

Stiles let out a shaky breathe. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Derek nodded and closed his eyes. Then Stiles lips ere pressed to his, warm and wet, inviting. A soft groan worked its way out of his throat and he reached up to drag his fingers through Stiles’ messy hair. Stiles tongue swiped his lower lip, coaxing his mouth open, and then it was like fire. They moaned and panted. At some point, Stiles made his way into Derek’s lap as they kissed.

They broke off at the sound of something running through the woods. Stiles heart was hammering in his chest and he felt so very full of affection and love. They breathed, foreheads pressed together, Derek rubbing soothing circles down Stiles’ back.

“California doesn’t feel like home to me either you know,” Stiles whispered, hands playing with the bottom of Derek’s green Henley. He lifted his head so that he could look straight into those piercing green eyes. “You do,” he said. “You feel like home.”


End file.
